


У тебя больше нет врагов

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Self-cest, КАК ВСЕГДА, канон-сделай-сам, кроссовер Teen Titans v.3 Teen Titans v.4 и Futures End
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Что, не доверяешь себе?





	У тебя больше нет врагов

Он не устал.

Правда. Он ни капли не устал, но эти причуды спидфорса начинали самую малость раздражать.

Тим стоял на обочине и взламывал ближайшую сеть, чтобы понять, какой сейчас год.

Вот в чём проблема, когда ты на задворках Готэма: они не меняются. Они были такими, когда родителям Тима было, сколько ему сейчас, и чёрт знает, как долго ещё такими останутся.

Впрочем, здесь хотя бы было безлюдно. Тим справился с сетью и присвистнул.

Далеко же его забросило.

Далеко же Барт его потерял.

Ладно, это всегда было вопросом _времени_ , и сейчас ему нужно было только найти место, где переждать. Не ввязываться в драки, не встревать в неприятности, не попадаться прохожим и камерам. Последнее было сложнее всего в Готэме, а значит — стоило поторопиться с поисками убежища.

Здания вокруг не пустовали, а были вполне обитаемы, зато через дорогу расположился бар. Закрытый, судя по погасшим огням и потёртой грязной вывеске, гласящей: «Раненая утка».

Сигнализации в баре не было.

Тим осторожно и тихо пробрался внутрь с чёрного хода, и он просто не заметил человека в дверях. Что уже должно было заставить его задуматься: кто этот человек, который сумел спрятаться от его взгляда, загородив при этом весь проём собой?

Чем-то он напомнил Тиму отца.

Отец смотрел примерно так же, когда Тим возвращался с ночных патрулей — причём и до того, как узнал, куда тот на самом деле сбегает, и после — тоже.

Тим дёрнулся назад, но мужчина мягко и уверенно приказал:

— Стой.

Конечно же, Тим его не послушал. Он уже наполовину вымелся наружу, когда услышал приглушённое:

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Тим вылез совсем и оглянулся к приоткрытому окну.

— Зря.

— Я не о крылышках, _Красный Робин_. Алан Дрейпер. Каролина Хилл. Мистер Саркастик. Ти…

— Довольно, — оборвал его Тим и прикусил губу.

Ему не стоило знать будущее. С другой стороны, быть может, в этом и заключался смысл на этот раз. Узнать, что он был рассекречен, или…

— Ты не был рассекречен. — Мужчина улыбался тонко, самыми уголками губ. — Идём. Тут полно праздно шатающихся ублюдков ходит в это время.

Тим ещё какое-то время боролся с собой, но в итоге вернулся в бар.

Мужчина не оглядывался, и это казалось таким беспечным. В его движениях было что-то знакомое, что-то такое... будто Брюс и Дик здесь приложили руку. Будто леди Шива не осталась в стороне.

Тим ни за что не повернулся бы к этому человеку спиной.

В зале горел приглушённый свет, но не было ни единого окна. Входная дверь была закрыта изнутри самым надёжным способом — на большую металлическую щеколду, утопленную вглубь. Перевёрнутые стулья покоились на столах.

— Я ждал тебя, — сказал мужчина.

— Давно? — ответил Тим, забираясь на высокое сидение у стойки. Потом посмотрел снова — не внимательнее, нет. Просто дольше. На чёрные волосы и голубые глаза. На усмешку. На жесты, такие… знакомые, на шрамы на предплечьях и кистях.

Снова на волосы.

Да. Эта прядь всегда выбивалась.

— Думаю, последние полгода, — ответил Тим Дрейк на двадцать лет старше своей приблудной версии. — Зови меня Кэл.

Тим всегда ненавидел будущее. Сколько имён ему придётся сменить на самом деле?

Он хотел уйти, впрочем, теперь ещё сильнее, и Кэл остановил его жестом.

— Я помню это. До рассвета ты не должен уходить. — Тим недоверчиво прищурился, чего точно не было видно под маской, и Кэл вздохнул: — Кидфлэш подберёт тебя здесь.

Подумав, Тим покорно опустился обратно на высокий стул.

Кэл снял с полки бутылку бурбона и достал два бокала. Не глядя на Тима, спросил:

— Будешь?

— Мне шестнадцать, — привычно, автоматически отозвался Тим.

— Это твой бар, вообще-то. Думаю, можно пренебречь возрастным цензом.

Самым удивительным было то, что Тим уже ничему не удивлялся. Кажется, эта способность окончательно умерла ещё в тот раз, когда он встретил вернувшегося Коннера во Франции. Уже тогда у него не осталось сил. Так что он кивнул, хотя маску так и не снял.

Кэл это заметил и спросил, беззлобно ухмыльнувшись:

— Что, не доверяешь себе?

Тим пожал плечами, уверенный, что у него и без того всё написано на лице.

— Во мне был Тригон. Я себе и теперь не могу доверять, не то, что в будущем. Мы же оба знаем, какие мысли приходят мне в голову, не так ли.

Конечно, он мог думать лишь о том, сколько общего у этой версии будущего и той, которую они уничтожили. Тим и сейчас помнил всё: тяжесть ствола в руке, неуловимо отличную от тяжести тросомёта. Холод у виска. Запах пороха.

Растерянность на собственном лице.

Кэл выглядел скорее мечтательным.

— Вау. Как двусмысленно это звучит. Я и не думал, когда был на твоём месте.

— В смысле?

— Часть про Тригона. — Кэл сделал уже пару добрых глотков, пока Тим просто крутил бокал в руках.

— Так значит, это мой бар?

— Мой. Твой. Наш. Не уверен, какое здесь должно быть слово.

Тим наконец отпил. Поморщился немного, но возраст в целом оставался отмазкой для Джейсона.

Трудно было делать вид, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью каждый день, но недостаточно взрослый, чтобы пить.

— Не мог найти ещё более отстойное место, чтобы начать дело? Или название похуже? — Тим опустил бокал на стойку, но из рук не выпустил. Он каждую секунду следил за руками своего будущего, ожидая подвоха.

— Однажды я встретил себя, только старше. И мне пришлось начать здесь. Так что и ты запомни это место хорошенько, малыш. Мы же не хотим создать парадокс, верно?

Тим фыркнул и сделал глоток побольше. Этот вопрос вставал перед ними слишком часто с тех пор, как к команде присоединился Барт. Где причина, а где следствие? Они здесь, потому что Кэл его выбрал, или Тим выбрал его, потому что они были здесь?

Вкратце: кто из них накосячил.

— Что было раньше — курица или яйцо?

— Утка, — отрезал Кэл.

— Прости?

— Утка или яйцо. — На это Тим пожал плечами и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы позади Кэла. Конечно, от него это не могло укрыться. — Барт появится только утром. Можешь снять маску.

Он обогнул стойку и сел на стул рядом с Тимом. Тим напрягся, но ничего не сказал о близости, только о маске:

— Нет, спасибо.

На самом деле он был занят тем, что собирал… информацию. Эта его старшая версия не была выше. Эффект создавали тяжёлые армейские ботинки с толстой подошвой и крупным протектором. Но вот в плечах он был ощутимо шире. Больше напоминал Брюса, чем его самого. На самом деле Тиму очень не хотелось думать, надевал ли этот человек костюм Бэтмена.

Себя, подхватившего плащ, он тоже уже встречал.

Эта встреча была безрадостной.

Бэтмен-убийца.

— _Он_ был мудаком, — тихо заметил Кэл.

— А ты что ли нет? — фыркнул он, чувствуя, как от алкоголя и стресса его начинает немного нести.

Надо было остановиться. Он отпил ещё.

— И я мудак, — согласился Кэл. — Но особенный мудак.

Он улыбнулся самым уголком рта, бросая на него ленивый взгляд, и Тим прищурился.

— Ты меня, что ли, клеишь?

Кэл улыбнулся шире, откровенно веселясь.

— Брось. Я точно знаю, что происходит… — он поднял руку и растрепал волосы на затылке Тима, а потом зарылся в них пальцами, легко царапая кожу, — ...в этой очаровательной голове. Лучше, чем ты сам сейчас. У меня было время это обдумать. Оглянуться, присмотреться. Принять себя. — Тим вскинул брови, и даже под маской это трудно было бы не заметить. Кэл не убирал руки. — Я знаю твои нынешние кинки. Все, что есть у тебя сейчас, и парочку тех, что добавятся позже.

— Выпендрёжник.

— В точности, как и ты, — улыбка стала ещё нежнее и колючей одновременно. — Ты думал, например, о том, каково оказаться по ту стороны разницы в возрасте? — Он скользнул ладонью от затылка к щеке и оттянул нижнюю губу Тима большим пальцем.

У Тима моментально сбилось дыхание. Он не пытался… во всех смыслах: он не пытался лгать _себе_. Спор бесполезный, заранее обречённый.

— Это уже тоже было, да? — пробормотал он, задевая подушечку пальца кончиком языка. — Это то, что мы должны сделать.

Ему не нужен был ответ на самом деле.

***

Барт просто пролетел сквозь дверь, в два счёта подстроив вибрацию под её плотность. Он затормозил у самой стойки, быстро оглядываясь: на хмурого Кэла за ней, на Тима, вытирающего губы и склонившего голову.

Он не хотел показывать ничего и точно знал, что Барт просто не заметит.

— Чувак. Прости, я никак не мог тебя найти. Долго ждал? А это что за угрюмый хрен?

Тим нервно и невпопад рассмеялся. Устало вздохнул.

— Забери меня домой?

Барт открыл дверь, запертую изнутри, и сказал:

— Ну, пойдём, бесстрашный лидер!

Тим оглянулся лишь у самого выхода.

Кэл смотрел на него без улыбки, холодно и цепко, жадно и равнодушно одновременно.

Так, словно уже его похоронил.

***

Спустя десять лет все газеты рассказали о гибели Красного Робина с первых полос.

Спустя десять лет Тим смотрел на обшарпанный, никому не нужный зал на задворках Готэма.

И думал о том, что «Раненая утка» — всё ещё отстойное название для бара.

А имя Кэл — не такое уж и плохое.


End file.
